


Juice In The Weight Room

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: A poem about Juice in the weight room at clubhouse. He steps out because Gemma wanted to talk to Clay.
Kudos: 3





	Juice In The Weight Room

Move toward me  
and into me.  
With exotic,  
erotic precision.  
Every movement  
a flex of various  
bulges that can't   
help themselves.  
I know exactly   
how they feel. And  
I am lost in wonder  
for I do not know   
which hunger is  
greater. That of   
my vision or that  
of more Southern  
regions.


End file.
